Lost memories
by inazumajonaseleven3
Summary: She was happy, she was loved, she was in love...Now what if all of this has been taken away from her? She is confused, she is hurt, she is torn...will her boyfriend bring her true self back? A sad story between two lovers, they are both determined to survive, and build their relationship up again. Burn x fem/Gazel
1. Chapter 1: The accident

**Assalm o alikum guys, here i proudly introduce you my first story. I would love to thank Loving'it4321 giving me the idea, so thank you my dear friend.**

**This is a very sad story guys, so seeing my skills in writing, i would either make it VERY sad, or normal...**

**Advice: When i was writing this, i got inspired by two songs, **

**1. Give me a sign by breaking benjamin - 2. Tears of an angel by RyanDan. So you'll better listen to these songs while reading this to put some emotion.**

**About their age: Suzuno is 14 - Nagumo is 15. Now enjoy, minna!**

* * *

"Today's a beautiful weather, isn't it, Haruya?" Suzuno whispered to her boyfriend as she tightened her grip on his hand. Earlier, Suzuno convinced Nagumo to go out with her in this snowy day, and seeing that he was allergic to the cold; his first thought was to refuse. But he couldn't bring himself to disappoint Gazel by letting her miss that opportunity, so he just put on a warm coat, a scarf around his neck, and decided to accompany her to the park. It wasn't that cold tough, even if it was winter.

"Yes honey, I like it…" Nagumo replied, smirking at her, gently squeezing her hand. She in return looked up at him, slightly doubtful.

"We can return to sun garden if you want to, I don't want you catching a cold…" Fuusuke asked in a teasing way, but her voice also hid a hint of concern, worried that she forced her boyfriend to go out.

"I'm perfectly fine, between, I'm heat itself!" Clearly hearing the worry in her voice, he answered, with those fiery eyes of his, which seemed to have lit up in flames when he earned a smile out of her. He returned the smile, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. Loving the gesture, Suzuno leaned her head on his shoulder, as they slowly continued on walking.

"I love you Fuusuke…" he lovingly, but seductively whispered in her ear, sending chills through the girl's body.

"I love you too, Haruya" she murmured in return, closing her eyes with a slight blush coloring her cheeks. She couldn't imagine herself happier; having Nagumo as her boyfriend was the best thing that happened in her life. Suzuno even considered herself the luckiest 14 year old girl on earth. Whenever her lover held her like that, she would feel herself melt in his arms. She loved Burn to an endless point, and the same could be said about Nagumo. The two teens couldn't imagine their lives without each other, knowing that they are completing one another.

"Hey, Fuusuke?!" Nagumo suddenly broke the silence.

"Yeah?" She reopened her eyes.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me now, are you?" He put on the sexiest smile he had on his face when her head perked up, making her blush.

"S-shut up…" She awkwardly averted her eyes to the floor, forcing her blush to disappear.

Haruya quietly chuckled, observing the cute face she was making while sulking. He always thought that she was the most beautiful girl on the universe.

"Now seriously, I want you to promise me something…" Nagumo said to her, while his eyes softened, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Anything" Gazel noticed the change in his expression and smiled a little. A caring Burn and a very caring one was still hard to believe, but she got used to it.

"I want you to promise me, to never leave me alone, always stay by my side…" His eyes revealed nothing but love. He was silently pleading her to never leave him, and the teal-eyed girl just felt touched by it, relieved that the feeling was mutual. She too wanted him to always stay with her, and never leave her side.

"I promise I'll always stay by your side, until we're old…" she smiled and whispered to him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you; now give me my kiss…" He leaned in and she guaranteed his wish. They pressed their lips together gently at first, but it developed into an eager and passionate kiss by the second. When they parted lips, Suzuno broke the silence.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" The sudden suggestion has taken Nagumo aback. He then laughed.

"What?" Furrowing her eyebrows Fuusuke asked him with a mad questioning look on her face, planting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, it just amazes me how you can think about a snowball fight when we're in the middle of a romantic moment." He truthfully told her, amused by the position she was in.

"Well, I'd just love it if I'll be able to share my element with you...but if you don't want to, we can just continue on walking or-" Gazel made a fake pout appear on her face, trying to sound serious, but her eyes carried a funny look tough.

"I don't think so, _ice princess…" _He pulled her to him, bringing his hands to her hips and picked her up, running across the park, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Put me down! That's way too heavy!" The girl cried, laughing along with him.

"You're not heavy baby, and between isn't this more fun than a simple snowball fight?!" He completely ignored her cries and continued on swaying her around in the air like a little child.

"What if you'll fall?" She cried desperately to him, this time really wanting him to put her down, even if she was having fun.

"Answer me first!" He ordered her, still snickering of the cute face she was making.

"Put me down, HARUYA!" the white-haired girl tried to sound serious, but she failed.

"Answer!"

"Okay, okay! I'll admit this is more fun! There you have it! Now stop!" Nagumo puts her down, giving her his famous hot smirk. She easily dodged his hotness, turning her head to the side, sulking. However, as time passed, both teens burst out laughing. When they calmed down, they both decided to keep their little walk, in the same position as before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some time of walking, the two stopped next to a bench and sat down on it. They leaned against each other to warm up. Or rather, warm Nagumo up. The boy was still shivering from the cold, but he easily felt his whole body heat up when he hugged Suzuno closer to him. They closed their eyes, slowly relaxing into each other's embrace. After a while they opened them just to find a cat in the middle of the road. Both heads perked up to spot the cat's tail stuck in a hole. It appears that this kitten had lost his mother, meowing for help.

"Oh my…Haruya, I'm going to get him out of there!" Suzuno informed Nagumo, standing up, a little concerned for the kitten.

"No Fuusuke, I'm going, you stay here!" He worriedly told her, as he stood up as well. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face him.

"Haruya! Did you forget that you're bad with cats…"She quietly giggled, reminding him of the last time he touched a cat. His face ended up all scratched. Gazel then rested her hand on his cheek adding"It wouldn't even take a minute; you get worried over nothing, darling…And between, the roads are deserted"

" Let's just go together…!" he stubbornly took her hand and hurried over to the kitten as the ex-captain of diamond dust shook her head, smiling.

They crouched down next to the cat, as Nagumo tried to get his tail out of the hole. Once he succeeded, he put the cat in his arms. But, Nagumo was so busy with the cat that he didn't even notice the truck that sped up toward them. However, Suzuno did, and she widened her eyes. She hurriedly pushed the red-haired boy with the kitten in his arms out of the way. The boy didn't even have time to react, when he saw how the truck hit Suzuno with full force, a horrified look on his face.

"FUUSUKE!" Nagumo screamed aloud as he hurried over to Suzuno, who was laying there in the middle of the road, blood all over the place. He bent down next to her, fear taking over him.

"Oh my God, Oh my God..." He started shaking her shoulders, begging her to wake up, while holding her hand in his own.

Suddenly a crowd formed over the two, just keeping on starting. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CALL AN AMBULANCE!" The ex-captain of Prominence snapped at them, causing someone to volunteer and call for help.

"Stupid, stupid…." He murmured, trying to keep his tears in. He was the one who's supposed to protect her, why didn't he pay attention to the truck?

"PLEASE, FUUSUKE WAKE UP!" Haruya cried out helplessly, checking for his girlfriend's heart beat. It was too slow, her heart was near stopping. He then looked at her injuries, trying to find the source of the blood, which he found was her head. Haruya tore a piece of his shirt, pressing it on the wound. His hands trembled from fright and terror…scared of losing his precious person.

Then, Nagumo broke down; he couldn't take it anymore, that the tears kept on coming, dripping on Suzuno's face. The latter had an expression of hurt written across her face. After a while, she slowly forced her eyes to open.

"Ha…ru…ya" Her voice barely come above a whisper, but Nagumo was able to hear it. Burn looked at her, still crying.

"Shh, don't talk, everything will be alright, ok?! Don't worry! You'll be fine!" He whispered to her, hoping what he was saying is true. He gently took her in his arms, being careful not to cause her more pain. Suzuno in the other hand was feeling dizzy and her head was hurting terribly. But she tried to focus on her boyfriend so hard. She felt a burning sensation in her eyes, as some tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Ha-ruya, I'm so-rry…" She hardly pronounced the words out.

"Honey, please hold on, the ambulance will come here in a second…" Haruya sobbed out desperately, wanting to help her by anyway, but he couldn't. If he had a wish to take all her pain away, he would do it in a blink of an eye. But here he is, doing nothing but hold her hand and be there for her. He didn't know if it was enough, because he felt helpless. Burn was blaming himself badly, but he tried to ignore that feeling, he would fully blame himself later, Suzuno now needed him, and he's going to be there for her no matter what.

"Haruya…" Fuusuke brought a hand to his cheeks, gently wiping his tears away." Please don't…cry…I'm sorry…I could not….keep that promise…."She said to him, slowly brushing his cheeks.

"Please" he sobbed out." Don't say that, you're….going to make it through…" Nagumo pleaded with her, tightening his grip on her hand. "Please, j-just hold on…" He began on sobbing freely now, forgetting about keeping his sobs in. Tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall, as if the latter on each side of his cheeks, were challenging one another to see which one will reach his chin first.

"Please, i-if I d-didn't…make it through…p-promise me not to be…s-sad…live y-our…life….live it…for both of…us…." She was struggling to breathe, and losing focus. But she wasn't going to pass away without saying some precious words.

"NO! PLEASE FUUSUKE, STAY WITH ME! DON'T SAY THAT! THE AMBULANCE IS HERE, YOU'LL BE FINE! FUUSUKE!" His screams made the people around them heartbroken. He didn't want to lose her, he _needed_ her. This can't be happening it's just _can't_….

"Haruya, I love…you" She let the last tear stream down her cheek, smiling sadly at Nagumo's terrified expression. She wanted to show him the smile he loved so much before goodbye. The last thing she heard and felt before blackness took over her, was Nagumo's screams and pleas, while people touched her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Fuusuke, please, just give me a sign…"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

**So, how was it? any reviews? ^^**

**And please, no flames...but if i deserve them, then give them to me...^^'**


	2. Chapter 2: The waiting game

**Hello minna! here is the second chapter of 'Lost memories' **

**I am terribly sorry if i made you wait for it that much, well i hope you like it;**

**And before that, i would LOVE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU BEAUTIFUL READERS! THANK YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS! thank you for all the Favs Follows and the support you showed me!**

**And i would love to thank my dear friend Kim-senpai (i wanted to call you this for once) for supporting me in all my stories and keeping in believing in me!**

**THANK YOU ALL MY DEAR READERS, I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR ALL OF YOU!(this just the second chapter and i'm happy to no end XD what will i do if this story ends)**

**Enough of my babbling. Hope you enjoy this chapter minna!**

* * *

_Love is a miracle, cherish it._

Hospitals. That word always takes an influence on people. So many persons feel different emotions when mentioning that word, Hurt, anger, grief, depression…. Some will feel uncomfortable seeing they had an experience of being hospitalized. Others will think immediately of blood and feel their hearts ache; it would be either because they lost their loved ones or had bad memories about it. However, Haruya suffered all those feelings at once. He was in one of the hospital's waiting rooms, sitting on the floor, crouched up against the wall. He was holding his legs in his arms and he placed his chin on his knees. The doctors were still operating on Suzuno since 30 minutes ago, and Nagumo just phoned Hitomiko to inform her of the situation, which she said that she was coming right away.

Nagumo cried his heart out and let the pain fill his chest and the blame torture him. He even blamed himself more than that truck driver. He just couldn't stop thinking about Suzuno. What if she was already dead while he was sitting here just waiting? He would never forgive himself, that was one thing he was sure of. He just has to wait and believe in her strength. But for the first time in his life, he truly felt alone. He was already thinking of the possibility of losing Fuusuke. He wished badly he would take her place. He wished that this agony would just leave him alone. He wished that nothing of this happened in the first place. But he just wished. Why didn't he refuse Suzuno's suggestion from the start? Why did they choose to go to the park of all places? Why didn't he see the truck? Why was he that stupid? All those questions spinning through his head made him dizzy.

"Fuusuke, don't leave me…" He silently whispered to no one in particular. In fact, he was alone; the nurses led him to an empty waiting room, so he could feel comfortable. Haruya suddenly clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teethes. It was his goddamn it fault this all happened. Once he stood up, he let out a growl and slammed his fist against the wall. On the spot where Burn just punched, appeared a hole from the powerful collision.

Nagumo screamed his anger out as he made his way to a chair and kicked it. "FUCK!" he shouted instantly, not caring about the nurses that were passing by. However, he shut up when he saw some familiar persons run toward him. He instantly recognized them and quickly wiped his tears. He hardened his face when Hiroto, Midorikawa, Ulvida, Desarm and Hitomiko reached him.

"Haruya! Are you alright?!" Hitomiko laid a hand on his shoulder. She looked much panicked, and her eyes were full of tears, but she tried to hold them in.

The mentioned boy just turned his head away and exhaled a 'Tch'. He then answered with a simple "No". He was going to snap at her, but he wasn't really in the mood.

"And how is Fuusuke? Are they still operating?" She asked once again, which made him feel annoyed and more angered once again by the question.

"How does it look like!" He suddenly snapped at her.

They were all taken aback by his outburst, Hitomiko's features softened to a sad look. Then Hiroto decided to break the silence.

"Burn, I know that it's hard…but we're just so worried…" he calmly told him, trying to sound reasonable with his rival.

"Shut it Gran! What do you know, Huh?! What if it was REIZE instead!?"He replied back furiously, as Burn seized him by the collar, in a threatening way.

"Burn, please, we don't want fights in a time like this!" Midorikawa tried, as some tears forcibly made their way down her cheeks. Nagumo let go of Gran and made the wise decision to listen to the crying girl.

Hiroto wrapped his arm around Midorikawa's waist and pulled her to him, soothing her. Yagami and Saginuma stayed in the sidelines, watching with silent eyes while holding hands. Watching the couples just made Nagumo miss Suzuno even more. He bit his lip when he felt a burning sensation in his eyes.

"Nagumo, are you alright?" Ulvida asked him with tears in her eyes. Yagami was like a big sister to them, and Nagumo didn't felt the urge to lie nor hide his sadness, but he wasn't going to show them his weak side.

So, turning his head to the side, he muttered a 'no' and balled his fists.

Reina sighted. "It's alright; you know that Suzuno is strong, right? She is too stubborn to leave it all like this." Yagami placed her hands on his shoulders in a friendly way, offering him a sad smile.

"You don't know, she already said goodbye…" Burn absently whispered.

"What?!" Midorikawa lifted her head from Hiroto's chest, furrowing her eyebrows.

Burn's head perked up when he realized what he just said. He then bit his lip hard to prevent it from trembling even more. He took a deep breath, and explained to them what happened, abruptly ending his speech crying along with Ulvida and Midorikawa. Hitomiko took a tissue and wipped the tears in her eyes; she wanted to be strong for both Nagumo and the others.

"I'm going to look for a nurse to ask about the status of the operation, be right back…" Hitomiko patted Nagumo's shoulder and began on looking for a nurse.

"I'm going to bring some coffee…" Desarm quickly informed them, and realized his girlfriend from the hug. He too was like a big brother to his younger siblings, and he kind of blamed himself for not being able to do anything. He knew just how much Nagumo loved Suzuno, and he prayed so hard that she was going to be alright. Burn needed her, they all needed her. And if they lose her, he knew how much people will be sad. Before they arrived at the hospital, all the orphans wanted to come and assure that Suzuno was alright. Especially her Diamond dust teammates. They were all worried, and it took him and the others sometime to beg Hitomiko to let them accompany her. In case of their 'father', Hiroto called him in their way to the hospital, and he replied by saying that he'll come right away, but he has some important business, so he would take some time.

Both Hitomiko and Saginuma returned after some time. However, all the teens were shocked to see Hitomiko's puffy eyes from crying, already understanding that bad news were present.

"What's wrong, Hitomiko-san?!" Burn almost shouted, fearing the worst.

She slightly shook her head, as if to tell them not to panic."I met Suzuno's doctor, they're not done with the surgery yet, b-but…" She surprisingly cut her sentence, and breathed in to calm her nerves. The others were still waiting for an answer with panicked expressions still visible on their faces. Hitomiko cleared her throat. "He told me that the surgery is going as planned, but…he said that her heart…stopped twice on the table…"

Silence. What could they possibly say? They were speechless, when suddenly Ryuugi started crying and sobbing again. Hiroto glanced at her and furrowed his eyebrows in worry. He then took her hand, excused themselves, and got out to breath in some fresh air. Ulvida glanced at Burn who was completely silent. He was gazing in front of him, with an awestruck look planted on his face. He was lost in his thoughts about Suzuno, that he didn't hear his friends calling his name.

"Nagumo! Look at me!" He suddenly found himself in front of Ulvida, with her hands placed on his shoulders. She looked worried. He then noticed that some silent tears were cascading down his wet cheeks. Haruya wiped his tears away.

Yagami enveloped him in a hug, one arm behind his back, the other to bring his head to rest on her chest. "It's ok! You can cry, no need to be ashamed about that…" she softly told him, showing her sisterly nature again.

"…" Nagumo couldn't bring himself to cry in front of all of them. Nothing different from that stubborn mule. He wanted to cry so badly, to let all his new born anger out, but he still considered his pride. So he slowly pushed himself out of her hug, and looked at the side.

"I'm not crying…" He murmured.

"Burn, everyone cries…we won't judge about anything, everyone has those times" Desarm joined Yagami and stood beside her.

"I know, just…I just miss her…" Nagumo quickly said, and made his way past them to sit on a chair.

Ulvida, Desarm and Hitomiko followed him and took a seat beside him, not saying a word. They just sat there a couple of minutes before Gran and Reize came back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They waited and waited for the doctor, and hoped that everything was all right. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. When after 4 hours of operating, a doctor finally decided to show up. The man was old, he looked around his 50th, he had grey hair and deep dark eyes. They immediately got up and hurried over to the doctor.

"Doctor! Is she alright?! Please tell us how is she?!" Nagumo asked the doctor in fright, nearly tripping over his words.

Hitomiko placed her hand on Nagumo's shoulder."Doctor, how is she?!" She, unlike Nagumo, asked in a calm, but worried tune.

The doctor smiled."Don't worry; she's stable right now…"

"Oh thank God…" Nagumo sighted in relief. The others were smiling that their friend was alive after all. Hopeful smiles began on shining on their faces, and tears to well up in the promising eyes.

"Can I see her?" Nagumo asked.

The doctor's expression suddenly softened. "I'm sorry young man, she's in the ICU right now, but we're going to transfer her to a regular room after a few minutes…But…" His face expressed sadness after some moment, suddenly feeling guilty to break their happy moment.

"I-is something wrong, doctor…?" Hiroto decided to ask this time instead.

The sage doctor looked at Hitomiko, seeing as she was the oldest amongst the teenagers. "Would you like to talk in private, or do you want me to inform you all, of the situation?"

"No doctor, we're all family here, please tell us what's wrong!"

He sighted. "Alright. It seems that Suzuno had hit her head hard during the accident…" Burn shivered." And the wound on the back of her head was bleeding badly, so she got knocked out by the pressure of the actions the brain could control, she wouldn't have survived if someone didn't press down on her wound…Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, the pressure that happened to her brain caused to shut itself out, by other means, she's lying in a coma right now…"

"C-coma…?" The term was on the bit of Ryuugi's tongue.

The man nodded."I'm sorry, but yes…"

The words start on spinning in Nagumo's head, wishing he hadn't heard it at all. Coma. It sounded so definite yet so fatal. It caused Burn to believe that it was the end of it all. That word had a profound meaning set in it. Was it the end? Was fate teasing him and Suzuno? Did the universe just loved to play games on him before the certain end? He didn't know…

"W-when will she wake up?" Hitomiko asked startled, her mind was still struggling to process the information.

"We don't know…but we're sure that she'll wake up, she just needs time, keep on believing in her…" He smiled a little, a sad and hopeful smile at the same time."We're doing everything can, but I ask you to not stress too much, you just have to believe in her strength…"

"Thanks doctor…" Hitomiko thanked him again, but the worry was still present on her face.

"Would you like to step in my office? I'd like to talk to you in privacy about the surgery details…" the doctor asked Hitomiko.

Hitomiko nodded her head and turned to the teenagers, "I'll be right back…"

Suddenly a nurse rushed in and addressed the doctor. She was in her mid 20s. She had a short brown hair which hangs till her shoulders, with sky-blue eyes."Doctor, we just transferred the patient to her room, 334…"

"Okay, thank you, would you mind if you lead those young teenagers to their friend's room?" he politely demanded the young lady, mentioning to Nagumo and the others.

"Hai! Please follow me!" The naïve nurse slightly smiled at them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As they made their way toward the room, Nagumo was scared of what sight was going to greet him. He just couldn't imagine the condition his girlfriend would be in. But he was determined to be there for her no matter what, because he promised…

"You know, your girl is strong, so don't worry…" The young nurse patted Haruya's shoulder, which made him look up to her in wonder.

"She has a strong heart, a heart that carries so much love. You can help her and more by just loving her. You know a quote that's saying: If she's happy, she needs a smile from you, if she's sad, she'll need your shoulder to cry on, but if she wants to be loved, then just be yourself…" The young woman smiled at him, her blue eyes kindly offered kind courage.

"Thank you…" Nagumo returned a doubtful smile.

"Don't worry; you just have to believe in her…" The nurse reassured him, but he was still slightly worried about his girlfriend. Yagami glanced at Saginuma and squeezed his hand, grinning. Hiroto and Midorikawa looked at each other.

"We're here!" The nurse informed them once they reached Suzuno's room. She gazed at Nagumo with a soft gaze. "Do you want to go ahead first?"

Nagumo just gulped. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He was scared, he'll admit. But he _promised_ her, so he should be the one to see her first. He nodded.

"Okay…" she opened the door and entered, before she stepped aside and stood beside the door. Nagumo hesitated at first, but his beating heart ordered him to hurry up and go see his lover. So he just listened to his heart and took his fist steps in the room. He squeezed his eyes shut as he entered the room, preparing himself before facing the reality. He opened his eyes, and he wished he would sink through the floor right now and then. His precious person, was lying on a bed, the white blanket was covering her whole body. Her eyes were painfully shut, and an oxygen mask was placed on her face to help her with breathing. All kind of wires and machines were linked to her body. A heart monitor was next to her bed, signaling that her heart was still beating.

"Fuusuke…" Haruya whispered to no one in particular, not breaking the contact he held with Gazel's unmoving figure. Still in shock, he didn't realize yet that the others entered the room a minute after. Midorikawa placed her hand on her mouth, as if to prevent her gasp from being loud. Hiroto's eyes softened and traced to Burn's figure, searching for the red-head's reaction. Yagami and Saginuma stayed silent.

"I'll leave you for a moment…" The nurse told them, before stepping out of the room.

"Fuusuke…" Nagumo murmured again, while he made his way toward her, and took her hand in his. "I'm so sorry…" He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears made their way down his cheeks. The others looked at each other, wondering if they would either comfort their friend, or leave the room and let him have his privacy. The latter choice seemed better. What would they say to him if they comforted him? Tell him fairy tales stories to calm him down? Well, that sounded childish. So with one last look at their fallen friends, they walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry…damn it…"He sobbed out. He's let himself fall on his knees, Suzuno's hand still held in his strong grasp. He placed his forehead on her hand and continued on crying.

"I'm really sorry, Fuusuke, you heard me saying it already…b-but I am really sorry, it was all my Goddamn it fault!" He growled when he finished his sentence. After some minutes of crying, he took a chair over, and sat on it besides Gazel's bed. He silently watched her, stroking her hair gently with one of his hands, while the other caressed hers with his thumb. He kept starting at her peaceful face. He wanted so badly to see those teal eyes of hers, he loved them too much. And he terribly wished he could see that beautiful smile that she would show just to him.

"Fuusuke, please don't leave me…you promised….I need you…" He whispered, hoping that she could hear him. As his words disappeared into thin air, he let a tear ran down his cheek.

_In the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything, and two minus one equals nothing._

* * *

**So, how was the chapter, did you like it? I hope it comes to your exceptetions x|**

**Well, any reviews? Please leave some...**

**Okay, then , until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten

**So…Here is the next chapter…Okay okay! I am so sorry guys *bows* Please forgive me! I know that I took an eternity and a half to update! I am terribly sorry! X( Please don't kill me! You know what? Just kill me, I am so terrible…:(**

**Okay, so the sentences written in _italics _are thoughts!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter even so, minna-san! :) **

* * *

~~Chapter 3: Forgotten~~

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

_W-where am I? I-it's so dark…_

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep!

_What is that sound? It's so annoying-! Stop it!_

"Wha-" "Every…waking up..."

_Who's that? I don't understand…Who's talking? Are they talking about me…? W-wait-They're saying something! Who 'They'? Are they even 'they' as some ones?_

"R-really?" "Ye-…" "-It's a sign...sooner or later…" "Come on-"

_I-I am confused…What is this place? M-my body! My arms, my legs, they won't budge! Help! W-where could I be?! Somebody help me! Why won't my eyes open?! _

"Shh, Fuusuke, you'll be fine honey!"

_I-I can understand- T-that voice, I-it's comforting…Where could it be coming from? My head hurts, pain…I-I feel a head ache? I-I'm just so tired…I want to sleep…_

"Young woman…..back to the…" "F-fuusuke-"

_Leave me alone! Damn it! Stay away- N-no! It's nice in here-! W-well, in a way….T-there is a quiet silence…I-It's so soothing…H-hey! Shut up! D-don't wake me up!_

"You can do it! Open your eyes honey…" _M-my eyes? T-they won't open! I-I tried…B-but this voice feels so comforting…M-maybe trying another time won't hurt? _

_T-there's a tiny light...H-hey, maybe I can reach it? C-concentrate! O-on what? I don't know what to concentrate on…T-the light…maybe? I feel…something…on my…hand? I-it feels like my hand…I-I am losing focus! C-concentrate on the light! _

..._  
_

_The light is shining brighter! W-wait! Where am I going? A-am I leaving 'here'?! N-no, no…I don't want to! …Darkness is better! There is a soothing silence in here, I like it!_

"That's good….Just try….comforting her-"

"Hey hey now, Fuusuke, take it easy…You'll be just fine-"

_T-take it easy? B-but I'm leaving 'here'! I don't want to go! A-am I going to be okay, if I go somewhere? I-I won't, right? B-but how could I know? M-maybe it'll be alright! No! It won't! It will never be! B-but I have to try…I-I'll feel lonely in 'here' if I don't…I-I don't want to feel lonely…B-because, it is so quiet in 'here' with loneliness…W-what should I do? There seems to be good people 'there'…B-but 'here'…I am all alone by myself…I-I want to…feel alive…_

_M-my eyes…are slowly…opening…_

_Bright light, white ceiling, white coat, golden eyes, red-hair…W-where am I?_

"Welcome back to the world, young miss!" A figure is smiling back at me.

I am in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagumo sighed silently and got up from his position on the chair. He made his way to the window of Suzuno's hospital room and opened the curtains, just for the daylight to bloom the dark room. He arrived at the hospital one hour ago, and stayed by Suzuno's bedside since then, with the nurse frequently checking on Suzuno. Nagumo went back to his seat and watched Suzuno's peaceful and gentle face. His empty and numb eyes filled with tears once again. He didn't know how much time he had cried already, but he didn't want to cry now, he needed to be strong for her. He bit hard on his lower lip to prevent tears from cascading down his cheeks.

It's been two days with Suzuno laying in a coma. _Two_ _days_ since he lost his everything. And these past two days has passed by like hell to him. Why wouldn't time just hurry up and let his girlfriend wake up to continue living her life already? Or was she? Nagumo wondered if his girlfriend would even wake up in the first place. It wasn't the fact that he didn't believe in her, but the pain was just too much to bear. At least he would know that she's in peace in heaven. Unlike laying in a coma between death and life, right? What if she is in pain right now, with him just sitting doing nothing? _Oh how I am useless _he bitterly thought.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a knock on the door. The same nurse that came to check on Suzuno entered with a gentle smile on her face.

"I am just here to check on her…" She gently told him and he nodded his head. However, her accent was slightly forced. The nurse once told him that she wasn't from Japan, but from America. Her name was Grace, and he found it a bit…out of traditions? But he just shrugged it off; her personal matters such as her name weren't of his business.

A sudden question from Nagumo caught Grace's attention. "She's not going to wake up, is she?" He faintly whispered, what made it almost unheard by the brunette nurse.

After some moment of silence, Grace decided to speech "She has a strong heart, you know? Don't give up easily…" The nurse reminded him, trying to lighten up the mood by slightly smiling.

"But it's been two days!" Nagumo suddenly snapped what made the nurse slightly jump. The boy looked at Grace and felt sorry for snapping at her, it wasn't her fault. "I-I'm sorry, I am just too tired of this…" He ended his sentence with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's okay, I understand…" Grace made her way over Nagumo and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Well, we think that she'll wake up either today or tomorrow, her wounds are recovering quiet well!" Nagumo looked at her with hopeful eyes, not believing the words he just heard.

"R-really?! A-are you sure?!" Grace nodded and patted his shoulder. "Un! So stay strong! You got to be waiting for her so she would wake up!"

"I know…But, what if she's in pain right now?" He asked her.

"If she was, we would know right away with these machines…" She silently chuckled. "Don't worry, I promise that she is all right…"

"Geez, I don't need promises…" He teasingly smirked while she just laughed a bit.

"I know young man…"

Nagumo brought Suzuno's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You'll be fine princess, I promise…" He smiled at his girlfriend with his eyes shining and carrying a hint of hope. Grace watched the two lovers with a gentle gaze. This was really hard for Nagumo, but he believed in his girlfriend strength, what made their love impossible to break. In Grace's eyes, she believed that those two were born for each other, and she knew that fate wouldn't just separate them. A gentle smile spread over her face. Grace walked over to re-check the heart monitor.

All of a sudden, the machine that connected to Suzuno's body started beeping frantically, startling and alerting the two teens. Nagumo's head shot up to the shocked nurse.

"W-what is happening?!" Nagumo yelled in panic, getting up from his chair immediately.

"I don't know, let me check her!" Grace replied back and pushed a red button besides the bed. "Call doctor Yamada-san to room 334 quick! An emergency!"

Nagumo was clearly panicking like hell. "S-suzuno! Please don't leave me! I beg you!"

The nurse reacted quickly and began on checking Suzuno. "Nagumo-san, I ask you to leave the room!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO!" Nagumo shouted at the top of his lungs with his teary eyes. He held Suzuno's hand tightly in his strong grasp. The doctor entered with a few nurses at his side in quiet a flash.

"What in the world is happening?!"

"Doctor! The patient's heart beat is increasing!"

"Let me see!"

"I already checked doctor!"

"Alright! Haku-san, Grace-san, please escort this young man out of here!"

"H-hai!" Grace replied and approached Nagumo to guide him out of the room.

"NO! WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Nagumo shouted at them and held Suzuno's hand tighter.

"Nagumo-san, I promise she'll be okay! Just let us help her!" Grace tried with him.

"GODDAMN IT! I AM HER BOYFRIEND!"

"I promise that I'll call you when we're finished! I think it's a sign of her waking up…" Grace smiled at him.

"W-what?!" Nagumo asked startled in a quieter voice now.

"It's a sign of her waking up!" The nurse gently smiled and led him out of the room.

"Yes, don't worry mister, she'll be alright…" The other nurse known as Haku, joined in.

As Nagumo got escorted out of the room by the nurses, Grace smiled one more time and shut the door.

"I really hope that she'll wake up…" Nagumo thought to himself, still stunned of the event and let a tear run down his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nagumo-san, you may enter now…" Grace opened the door and found Nagumo, who was sitting on a chair, on his feet in less than a second.

"I-is she okay? Did she wake up yet?!" Nagumo asked frantically. The brunette shook her head no, but a smile was present on her face.

"No, but she's waking up, don't you want to be the first one she sees when she'll wake up?" The nurse giggled. Nagumo nodded without answering and entered the room promptly and confidently. The sight that greeted him wasn't what he expected. The doctor stood alone beside Suzuno's bed, which actually was sweating and panting, with tight closed eyes. Nagumo rushed to her and held her hand.

"W-what is happening?! I-is she alright?!" Nagumo directed the doctor.

"Yes. She's just waking up. Every patient has his own reactions when waking up from a coma; she's just so confused right now…" The sage doctor informed Nagumo.

"R-really?" Nagumo sighed in relief. He squeezed his Gazel's hand gently when she groaned a bit.

"Yes, positive."

"See? I told you that it's a sign, she'll wake up sooner or later…" Grace stood beside the doctor, shaking Suzuno gently. "Come on now dear, open your eyes…" Suzuno just responded by turning her head to the side.

"Shhh Fuusuke, you'll be fine honey!" Nagumo rubbed her hand with his thumb in a way to comfort her.

"Come on young miss, welcome back to the world…!" The doctor joined in.

"F-fuusuke, I am here honey… You can do it! Open your eyes honey!" Nagumo added, eager to see her teal eyes and let them guide him to his heaven. His hand was still grasping hers tightly, until he felt her hand move so slowly, as if squeezing it back.

"S-she, she moved her hand!" Nagumo excitedly replied with a grin, the happiness was clearly heard in his voice and shown on his facial expression.

"Well, that's good! Just try comforting her more; I think she recognized your voice…" The doctor smiled in return.

Nagumo's grin widened hearing these words. The happiness he's feeling right now could not be compared to any other in this moment.

"Hey hey now Fuusuke, take it easy, you'll be just fine princess…" He brushed a few strands of her hair from her sweaty face. She was blinking her eyelids as if trying to open them. And she succeeded in that. Nagumo could have sworn that he felt his heart skip three beats when she opened her eyes and shut them, probably to adjust to the light. She carefully opened them this time, with a confused look on her face. Nagumo felt that the moisture of tears in his eyes getting thicker, but he brought his other hand and wiped them. He really wanted to hug her and never let go, but he didn't want to scare her, he must give her some space for a bit.

"Welcome back to the world, young miss!" The doctor smiled down at her. Suzuno just blinked in return, still confused.

"F-fuusuke…" Nagumo sniffed. He really felt moved by this moment, but Suzuno just looked at him with a weird look.

"Now, Grace-san, can you give her some water…?" The doctor politely demanded the young nurse.

"Hai! Here!" She raised the bed a bit so Suzuno would be in a sitting position. "Have a drink; your throat might be coarse, ne?" The brunette offered a glass of water, and Suzuno accepted it hesitantly. She drank the water quickly in one gulp, and asked for another by extending the cup to the nurse to pour more. Guess she was really thirsty after all…

Nagumo watched her in a loving gaze all the time, never letting go of her hand, as if he was afraid to lose her if he let go. When she finished the second glass of water, the doctor decided to talk.

"Well, I'll have to do a few checks now; do you want to stay here Nagumo-san?"

"Yes, please! I want to stay with her!"

"Alright! I don't mind if you stay here…Now should we begin, Suzuno-san?"

Suzuno just started at him, with a confused look.

The doctor cleared his throat. "You have to respond to me so we can begin, if you're not ready yet, you can just shake your head yes or no…"

Suzuno started at him for a moment, before shyly nodding.

"Okay then, do you know your name?"

Gazel looked at him then Nagumo, then back to the doctor. Nagumo's happy expression changed into a confused one as well. "W-what's wrong?"

Suzuno gulped and looked down at her lap; she sadly and slowly shook her head 'no'.

Nagumo's eyes widened, as he looked at the doctor, who had a calm but a wondering expression as well. Grace decided to talk this time.

"What do you mean by no honey, you can't remember your name?" Suzuno looked up at her. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to talk, but shut it again.

"I-I…" Suzuno pronounced the word out. She cleared her throat. "I-I…don't know…w-who am I…" At the mention of those words, Nagumo felt his heart crash like a vehicle hitting a truck.

"W-where…am I?" Suzuno addressed the doctor, who sighed in return.

"You are in the hospital right now; due to a car accident…Do you remember anything?"

"I-I only remember a white flash, then darkness…"

"I see…It's obvious that you're suffering from a memory loss…" The doctor concluded.

"M-memory loss?" Nagumo asked him with a frightened tone.

"I am afraid so…She'll take some time to get her memories back…"

"W-who am I?! And what happened?!" Suzuno asked once again, scared of the answer she'll get.

Nagumo was so awestruck to give a proper answer, so Grace decided to begin for him. "Your name is Suzuno Fuusuke, you're an orphan and you're 14 years old…"

"A-and what happened?" Suzuno asked once again, it seems that she was determined to know. Nagumo squeezed her hand. "A-a truck crashed into you…" He shivered.

"A-accident?" Suzuno locked eyes with him. She then noticed that his once lively eyes changed to numb and almost dead ones.

"W-who…" Suzuno was afraid that if she asked him this, he'll break down. Nagumo however bit his lower lip and prepared himself for the question. He's been forgotten...

"W-who…are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Somewhere far beyond this world, I feel nothing anymore…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**A cliff hanger! XD I just wanted to try it for once to see your reaction...A-anyway-**

**S-So? How was it?! I hope you like it! I really hope so! I am terribly sorry that I made you wait for too long! And I'm so sorry if you didn't like it! Flame me all you want… Okay, if you didn't figured out yet, the first part is from Suzuno's POV! ;)**

**W-Well, how to say this? Wait another three months for me to update…*tomatoes gets thrown on me* Just kidding just kidding! I'll update sooner than soon! I have holidays coming up the next week, so yea! Don't worry guys! **

**Anyway, sorry again…**

**Reviews? They energize me! Flames? They don't energize me, but just give them to me if I deserve them…**


End file.
